


The Storm is Over

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Post-War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: A bit of fluff between Ajani and Saheeli.





	The Storm is Over

The sun dipped below Ixalan’s horizon, tinting the sky pink. Ajani watched from a sandy inlet while Saheeli sat on a rock by the coast, tinkering with a small bird construct. She sighed.

Ajani stepped towards her. “Are you alright?”

“It’s so calm,” she replied. “It feels unusual.”

Ajani sat next to her. “This isn’t the calm before the storm, Saheeli.”

“I know.” She moved closer to him. “The storm is over, as it was.”

Ajani put his large hand around Saheeli’s. She released the bird, letting it fly over the still ocean, towards the horizon, before doing the same.


End file.
